Baseball and softball are very popular sports in the United States, Japan, Cuba, and elsewhere. Ball bats impart or receive impact forces upon impacting a ball and transmit the shock and vibrations from the impact through the handle of the bat to the hands of the batter. Impacts occurring away from the “sweet spot” of the ball bat generally result greater shock and vibrational energy transferring to the batters hands. Many batters find such shock and/or vibrational energy to be uncomfortable and/or painful. Some players refer to this event as being “stung” by the bat. The fear of pain or discomfort upon hitting a ball away from the “sweet spot” can negatively affects a batter's performance, particularly many younger players.
Baseball and softball organizations periodically publish and update equipment standards and/or requirements including performance limitations for ball bats. It is not uncommon for ball bat manufacturers to adjust the design and/or construction of their ball bats to ensure that such bats satisfy the new or updated standards. As a result, the maximum performance level of high end ball bats used in organized, competitive play are designed not to exceed applicable performance limits. Many ball bat manufacturers seek to provide ball bat designs and/or constructions that provide a near maximum performance levels across a larger area or region of the bat barrel.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists for an improved ball bat that reduces the amount of shock and/or vibrational energy from a ball impact being transmitted to the batter's hands. What is also desired is a high performance ball bat that satisfies applicable maximum performance rules and/or standards and also provides near maximum performance along a greater region of the bat barrel.